Kill the King
"Kill the King" is a Season 4 thread written on April 6, 2015. Summary Full Text Wrath: 'Eir stood amongst the chaos, calmly avoiding attacks and putting mannequins back together. She was surrounded by dead Valhallan soldiers, rebels and half breeds, her face completely relaxed and seemingly enjoying herself. She shot out a hand and a stocky rebel, with barely a mustache on his lip and curved horns on his helmet fell at her feet, dead. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock rushed up to defend the rebel but came up short. Fury burned in his eyes as one of his own fell down amongst the other Valhallan soldiers. Without hesitation he swung his sword right at the Eir’s chest. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey flew back onto the battlefield with Shadow. When she did, she saw what looked to be an Eir killing Snotlout. She gasped when she saw the young rebel fall and King Haddock over to face the monster. “Come on, girl,” she said to her Night Fury. “Haddock’s going to need help with this one!” '''Wrath: '''She looked down at the sword embedded in her chest, then back up at the holder, “Your highness.” she said with a smile. Eir pulled out the weapon, leaving the crack to weld itself back together, and wrenched it from his hand. She spun around, kicking him on his side and knocking him to the ground. “What a pleasure.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock grunted as he was kicked to the side, but he was able to roll and pull himself back up rapidly, grabbing the blade of one of the dead Valhallan soldiers nearby. “A pleasure to die,” he hissed, trying not to display his surprise that she did not die from a blade in her chest. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey glared at the Eir when it managed to steal Haddock’s sword away. The two of them stood there ready to fight. Now was her chance to jump in. If a sword couldn’t kill this thing, perhaps a plasma blast from a Night Fury could. “Okay, girl, here’s your chance,” Grey said to Shadow. “Fire!” Shadow did as her Night Fury commanded and fired a plasma blast right at the Eir. '''Wrath: '''She flicked a hand up and a wall of earth rose, taking the damage from the plasma blast, “Looks like we have company.” She gave them a friendly smile, swinging the sword in her right hand, “How are you both today?” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Pleasant conversation?” the king barked. “Shut up and fight.” He glanced up toward where the plasma blast had come, hoping he could receive that reinforcement soon. 'Grey Bergman: '''As soon as Shadow landed, Grey quickly hopped off her dragon to stand next to King Haddock. She smirked as she readied her sword. “Huh, I don’t know, Sir,” Grey said confidently. “From the looks of it, I think fighting the King and the Lady is too big of a challenge for our friend here.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock nodded appreciatively, then abruptly rushed forward, slashing at the Eir, hoping to take off her sword hand with a quick swoop. '''Wrath: '''She easily sidestepped, avoiding the weapon. With inhuman speed, she ducked and thrust the sword forward, deeply slicing the king under his arm. Simultaneously, her left hand picked up another abandoned sword from the ground and she hopped back, swinging both blades to get the blood off them. Still the gentle smile, “Perhaps we shall see." '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''He shouted, staggering back at the injury. Gritting his teeth, he said, “It takes more than that to ‘win’.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey placed a hand on the King’s shoulder as he held his bleeding arm, and then she glared at the Eir. With fiery rage, she ran over to the Eir with her sword raised in the air aiming for the Eir’s chest again. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''As Grey charged, Haddock rushed to pick up yet''another weapon, feeling angered at himself for so quickly losing to another. This was COMPLETELY unlikely. No one bested a sword master. What is this thing? He had no time to ponder, though. The axe in his hand would have to kill the enemy before he would find any answers. He charged after Grey, attacking the Eir’s legs as Grey went for the chest. 'Wrath: '“Do you honestly think that the same trick would work twice.” Eir let herself be pierced again, “You are boring me.” With her right she brought the blade down, cutting deep into the Lady’s left shoulder. The sword in her left hand swung down, stopping the axe’s momentum. She pushed forward, putting some distance between them. Then with a bloodstained hand she tapped on her chest, pointing at the spot where the crack used to be, “Useless.” Her knees bent, and in one quick motion, lunged herself forward, the swords crossed and aimed for Haddock’s neck. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey screamed as the sword met her left shoulder. The pain spread through her arm like wildfire causing the Lady to drop her sword and fall to her knees. Her eyesight was hazy as she put her right hand to her shoulder feeling the warm liquid seep through her shirt. She tried to focus as she watched the Eir go for Haddock next. With every ounce of strength left in her, she managed to stand up and plowed herself into the King pushing him out of the way of the swords. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king stumbled downward moreso than backward. As he fell he jerked the axe STRAIGHT up, aiming to block the Eir’s cross-sworded attack, and then yank both blades downward to throw her off-balance and at his feet. '''Wrath: '''Her chin met with the part of the axe, cracking it. She fell to her knees, staring straight at the king. She closed her eyes, “I was wrong, you’re not useless” Suddenly she snapped, her features contorting horrifically. Her eyebrows creased dramatically, teeth gnashing, foam forming at the corners of her moth, a dark shadow falling across her eyes. She was angry-no, she was''furious. She lashed out in a frenzy with the blades, eyes glinting manically, intent on stabbing the king through the heart just like they did to her, “'I ''hate being wrong.’ Grey Bergman: 'Grey gasped as she put herself directly between the King and the Eir putting her injured arm in front of Haddock to protect him. She looked down at her sword which was a few feet from her at the spot where she dropped it. She then looked back up at the creature approaching them. There was no way for her to reach it without getting crushed by this monster, and there was no way she was going to let Haddock go against this thing with just an ax especially with the creepy way the monster was aiming for him. Still…what else could they do? “Uh…any ideas?” she asked Haddock behind her. “Because I’m fresh out.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Step aside, Grey,” Haddock said. “Keep yourself alive!” '''Wrath: '''Eir growled menacingly, swinging the sword on her left, intent on beheading the annoying woman, “Get out of the way!” she roared, as Grey managed to sidestep quickly enough to avoid the fatal blow. She tripped the woman, taking long strides towards Haddock, her face etched with threatening, furious lines that mismatched her small figure. Haddock readied himself, raising his weapon, and Eir still kept walking up to him. Suddenly the child disappeared, getting out of the king’s field of vision. Eir seemingly reappeared right beside him under his arm, and she swung, right across his stomach. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock jerked backward, axe blade blocking the sword sweep just in time.''Good Odin, what IS this thing? How can I beat something like that? He moved for a second defensive maneuver, another block. “Grey! Get up!” he shouted, trying to make the Eir’s speed work against her rather than to her advantage. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey immediately stood up from the spot the Eir tripped her when she saw the King going against the Eir. Her eyes darted to where her sword had fallen, and with lightning speed, she ran, grabbed it and ran back to where Haddock and the Eir were fighting. As soon as there was an opening between them, the Lady took the leap and jumped in front of the Eir crossing swords with the creature. When the Eir was too busy being focused on her, she managed to lift her leg and kicked the Eir hoping to at least get her farther away from her and Haddock. '''Wrath: '''Eir hopped back easily, then lunged forward again, swiping her sword. She thrust both blade towards them as they barely avoided her attacks, “Die. Die. Die.” she roared furiously, porcelain chips falling from her chin, her jawline, slowly revealing the hollow inside. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock took notice of the hollow. If he could strike there at least once, perhaps their adversary would fall. He tried to fall in across from Grey, not letting her fight their enemy alone. They would have to work together to best this warrior. He swung up, trying to twist the trajectory of his axe mid-swing to strike a blow beneath the jawline. '''Wrath: '''She tried to knock it away but it clipped her, right on the edge, cracking her face and down the neck further. She roared and slashed at both of them, angry lines etched across her brows. The blades flashed as she attacked them at lightning speed. It was all they could keep up. She crossed the swords again and lunged. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey furrowed her eyebrows together as she noticed something strange on the face of the Eir. As soon as Haddock hit it with his axe, a crack appeared on the face and neck…almost as if it was broken. Before she could say something to the King, the Eir suddenly lunged at them with her swords crossed. By the time she lunged at them, the Lady realized she was coming in too fast and pushed Haddock out of the way before the Eir could touch either of them. “Her face!” she said as the Eir turned to face them. “It’s some kind of weak spot! That’s what we should aim for!” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“No really! A face is NEVER a weak spot!” the king snapped back, wishing Grey had not said that aloud. Now the Eir knew where they would be aiming. He tried to stab at the heart in hope of throwing their adversary off. 'Wrath: '''She growled, catching his blade with hers and struggling for control. She slammed her forehead against his. It cracked, bits of it embedding in the king’s face, “It doesn’t matter where it is, you’re both going to die anyway.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''He glared right back, trying to gain and edge and stab her. “I’m not the one crumbling apart!” '''Grey Bergman: '“Nope!” she said as she ran up to the King and the Eir getting in between them and ramming herself into the Eir pushing her to the ground. As soon as they were down, Grey quickly stood up and raised her sword ready to aim for the Eir’s face. “''You'' are!” 'Wrath: '''She bucked her hips, trying to flip her over. She quickly pointed her own sword towards Grey, straight for her heart. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey let out a surprised yelp as the Eir flipped her over sending her to the ground on her back. By the time she looked up, she saw a shining blade heading straight for her chest. She gasped and quickly rolled away barely missing it as the blade cut her right arm. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock bellowed furiously, axe headed straight for the throat of the Eir. '''Wrath: '''She ducked and whirled around, swinging her sword. Haddock dodged it, and they clashed weapons, the harsh clang of metal on metal ringing. Blades danced as they continuously exchanged blows, seemingly never ending. Still her face cracked, slowly revealing glass teeth and eyes. There was a flash that hovered above both eyes, so faint and quick that it was barely noticeable. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey breathed heavily as she watched the Eir and the King fight once again waiting for the right moment to strike. She wanted to jump in, but she couldn’t do that without hurting Haddock in the process. The fight seemed to go forever as the Lady waited for the right moment to help. That was when she noticed Shadow out of the corner of her eye. She remembered the plasma blast that the Eir blocked earlier in the fight. The monster seemed to be distracted now…just what the girl and the Night Fury needed. As soon as there was enough space between the Eir and the King, Grey shouted, “SHADOW, NOW!” Thankfully, Shadow knew what to do and fired a plasma blast at the Eir knocking her to the ground. As soon as the Eir was down, Grey lunged once again aiming for the face and brought her sword down. '''Wrath: 'She got distracted. The sword plunged into her right eye, shattering it completely. There was a high whine as the magic weakened, her entire body starting to crack. She grabbed the weapon and broke it, knocking it aside. Swiftly, she pierced Grey’s arm with part of the blade, “Get off!'” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock plunged the axe through the jaw of the Eir, charging right in behind Grey. He did not arrive in time; he heard Grey shout as their enemy plunged a blade through her arm. But Haddock did manage to hack right into his target, axe plunging through the neck of the distracted Eir. '''Wrath: '''Eir was pinned to the ground and she struggled, still bellowing angrily. She tried to pull out the axe but it was stuck fast. She raised her left arm, intent on stabbing the King through his abdomen. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey staggered backwards as she held her arm, which felt like it was on fire with the blade from ''her ''sword. She looked up glaring at the Eir with pain-filled eyes, and when she did, she gasped when she saw that the Eir was about to stab King Haddock in the stomach again. “Sir, look out!” she said running toward him again. With all the strength she could muster up, Grey ran forward and pushed Haddock out of the way yet again. However, that didn’t stop the Eir’s left arm from cutting Grey’s abdomen. Next thing she knew, the Lady fell to the ground hissing in pain and holding her stomach. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Grey! Quit fighting!” Haddock said worriedly, holding up the axe again and getting back to his feet. “I will finish this alone.” 'Wrath: '''She switched swordhands, her right being more dominant. The cracks in her skin became bigger at each movement, and she glared at them, hissing savagely. The seal flickered more strongly now, above her left eye. With a roar she lunged again at inhuman speed. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock thrust the axe forward, trying to sidestep while keeping the blade before him. He aimed for the eye. '''Wrath: 'She dug her heels in the ground to dodge, but she slipped. It hit her with a dull thud and the glass eye cracked. She dropped the sword, falling to her knees and clutch her face. 'Grey Bergman: 'The Lady and her Night Fury watched in absolute silence as the King faced off against the monster alone. She looked at her sword…completely shattered on the ground. Haddock had told her to stop fighting, and now she had no choice to comply. So, she stayed on the ground holding her bleeding stomach and bleeding shoulder with Shadow standing protectively next to her. What happened next happened in slow motion. The monster…the Eir fell to her knees clutching her face proving Grey’s theory that her weak spot was the face. However, that was nothing for King Haddock as he finally lifted his axe above his head and brought it down on the Eir’s eye shattering her face completely…destroying the creature. Grey smiled. “Oh my gods! Sir, you did it!” she said happily. “You did it!” She wasn’t sure what happened next as she suddenly felt lightheaded. Next thing she knew, she felt Haddock help her onto Shadow, and they all flew back to the Dungeon. It was another battle down, and surely plenty more to go. However, if this battle proved anything, it was that as long as she and Haddock continued being the great team that they were and watching each other’s backs, Orskaf’s army wouldn’t know what hit them. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Wrath Eir